


[幼帝二世]土曜日

by graygraygray



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 3





	[幼帝二世]土曜日

亞歷山大總覺得有些奇特，他的老師──擁有成人外貌時──總是過於內斂，鏡面後的雙眼低低垂下，嚴肅如眉間皺褶。或是給予教誨，或是謙敬之詞，都體現得太過退卻，像在劃分界線，只要向其走上一步，他的老師便表態溫順地順勢後退。

又不是在跳舞。亞歷山大想。要真跳場舞也可以呀。

他們之間存在著一個被對方所掌控的安全距離，儘管這態度不是單獨針對自己，而是一視同仁，或許他的老師個性就是如此，然而亞歷山大依舊感到有些納悶。倒還不如他的少年時代，儘管依然不是非常坦率，對於喜怒哀樂的表現卻非常直接易懂（雖然每當他叫比自己年長一些的少年老師時，他便露出一種介於得意和困窘間的神情，夾著一些不知所措，所以後來他都會加上他的名字韋伯）。

兩種樣貌的老師亞歷山大都喜歡。

要是他像崇拜的英雄那樣使出全力朝老師衝去的話，在對方逃跑以前自己就可以抓住他了，但大概不是這樣的。帶兵打仗不是憑著一股猛勁向前衝就可以取得勝利，這個道理亞歷山大清楚得很，更遑論深謀遠慮如他的軍師。

在迦勒底會令人忘記時間曾是鮮明流動的。以電子儀器的報時來劃分日夜春秋，當他們望向窗外見到一片白皚皚的雪景，究竟是夜晚還是清晨，並沒有那樣大的差異。亞歷山大記得故鄉的風，不是呵在掌心的白霧，是偉大之父俄刻阿諾斯的鼻息，滋養萬物生生不息。

經歷慣例的靈子轉移，他們來到綠野林間，隨行的他騎在布西發拉斯上頭，老師則靜靜走在馬側。

「老師，你真的不上來嗎？」他問，布西發拉斯可是很強壯的。

「在下就免了。」艾爾梅洛伊二世說，從亞歷山大的角度看下去，他的頭髮有些凌亂，興許是穿越樹林時被樹枝勾到了，鬢髮被眼鏡架擠出一節弧度，髮旋正巧在自己伸手可及的範圍。

「好吧。」亞歷山大說。「累了要說唷，老師昨晚沒什麼睡吧？」

艾爾梅洛伊二世的頭壓得更低了，只低聲說了句「勞您費心」。

他們從森林的外圍來到位於中心的空地，一路上已和敵人打過幾次照面，都是些不足為懼的傢伙。一股自腳間爬上的充沛魔力充盈著他的體內，亞歷山大亮出愛劍，馬蹄帶起沙塵，布西發拉斯的鳴聲轟響大地。艾爾梅洛伊二世小心繞過他震出的星火，撿起掉在地上的資源，攒在懷裡。

御主說回程慢慢來也沒關係，還打算就地生火野餐。亞歷山大下了馬，把布西發拉斯的韁繩繫在一旁的樹幹上，和老師一同去撿乾柴。

星期六真好，比在地牢要舒服多了。亞歷山大興致高昂地拉著老師四處走，還檢到幾顆橡果。他開心地拋著橡果子，覺得星期六真好，便說：「真虧老師可以和那些怪物待在地牢裡。」

「怪物？」艾爾梅洛伊二世不明所以，皺起了眉頭。「……喔，您指的是拉米亞嗎？」

「嗯。」亞歷山大說。「我以前晚上不睡覺的時候總是被母后嚇唬，說要是再不去睡拉米亞就要來吃人了。雖然現在已經不怕了，看到老師跟它們在一起還是覺得怪怪的。」

「……」艾爾梅洛伊二世似乎在找尋安慰他的話語，亞歷山大側頭看他的反應，有時候他就是喜歡看他的老師那副躊躇為難的模樣，尤其是最近……

「在下……」

「沒事啦。」亞歷山大說：「我現在已經不怕了呀。」

語罷，他踮起腳尖，伸進老師頭髮和鬢角間的縫隙，拉出那絲不服貼的頭髮。艾爾梅洛伊二世還來不及後退，亞歷山大的手指已經順著髮絲向下，柔順地來到他的胸口。他拾起髮尾，赭紅的雙眼盯著對方，笑咪咪地說：「所以，老師也別怕我嘛。」

直到下個星期五到來前，大部分的時間，亞歷山大都和韋伯一起和氣融融地讀《伊利亞德》。


End file.
